·Mandamientos USAxUK·
by Solitudely
Summary: Hay varías formas de llevar una vida de pareja, pero estos angloparlantes tienen la suya propia, llena de claves y reglas, de momentos cursis e hilarantes, tratan de respetar el dictamen que llevan, pero a veces se salen de control, en realidad, siempre.


Hola mucho tiempo sin verlas, les traigo un fic que alguien me pidió, es para el día de San Valentín que ya pasó hace muuucho, sí, me atraso en todo, perdónenme. Espero les guste. Gracias a mi Madre por ayudarme un poco, a Fran y a mi querida hermanita menor con lo de la llave de Alfred.

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán, el onceavo mandamiento es un extra con amor.  
><strong>· Pareja:<strong>Estados Unidos/Inglaterra.  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Lime, gel para quemaduras contra el sol, Sex Shop, Arthur y muchas cosas…

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo tiene reglas en una relación, no como cadenas, esposas y cinturones de castidad, por ejemplo, el caso de ahora es el amor de unos angloparlantes ubicados cada uno en diferentes continentes, Alfred no obligaba a Arthur a firmarle un papel que dijera "Nunca nadie me tocará, manoseará, penetrará y otras terminadas en "rá" que no sea Estados Unidos", claro que no. Pero sí, tenían su patrón y reglas en su relación.<p>

Tienen sus mandamientos, sólo para ellos.

**_1- Amarás a ese estúpido malcriado o a ese cejón sobre todas las cosas._**

—¡Te odio! ¡Hasta el scone y más allá! —gritó el inglés enredado en su cama junto al cuerpo desnudo de otro chico.

—¡Yo te odio hasta las hamburguesas con doble queso y más allá! —le contestó mirándolo feo.

—¡Ve a apagar la puta luz Alfred! —le pegaba pequeñas pataditas ninjas en las pantorrillas al americano, golpes bajos y malvados.

—¡No, hace frío, muere tú en el atroz invierno!

Se miraron duramente de nuevo, Arthur suspiró y pidió decidirlo arrojando una moneda que estaba en el velador de la derecha, hubo un redoble de tambores cuando el pobre desgraciado que salía al congelante frío fue Inglaterra, Alfred se reía y reía mientras el otro maldecía al chico, caminaba a brincos, el piso estaba tortuoso como un iceberg, apagó la luz, no se veía nada pero intentó hacer una maniobra dando un salto, pero por desgracia, la maldita pata de su cama golpeó su indefenso dedo meñique.

SIEMPRE LO HACÍA.

Todos debemos haber pasado por eso, es un dolor incomprensiblemente horrible.

—¡Mierda, mi dedo! —gritaba dolorosamente, lo que dijo después de eso fueron muchas palabras malas, algunas que hasta Alfred desconocía.

—Bueno, sigamos en lo que estábamos…—suspira atrayéndolo hasta el calor de su cuerpo y jugando nuevamente con sus pies helado por el frío gimoteando un poco con el contacto. —I love you Arthur…—ríe besándole la cabeza.

—Todo por que fui a apagar la luz pero bueno, me too bastard… pero para la próxima, no me muevo de la puta cama…—le da un leve golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el americano se ponga algo goloso.

Se besan, se acarician, no hacía falta el sexo esa noche para demostrar cariño, saben que a veces pueden decir cosas que realmente no piensan, lo importante, es que el sentimiento de adentro nunca cambie.

**_2- No tomarás el nombre de Arthur o de Alfred en vano._**

Arthur estaba allí como un mafioso casi, con un abrigo matador de cuero negro mientras hacían como treinta grados de calor adentro, se estaba muriendo, cagando y desmayando del calor, ya podía ver el cielo lleno de revistas pornos para él, pero su curiosidad podía más, era sano intentar con cosas nuevas, por eso estaba allí.

—Bienvenido a la Sex Shop más caliente de todo Estados Unidos—sonrió una conejita en la entrada.

Y los ojos de Arthur brillaron segadoramente al entrar como un pirata encontrando su tesoro, lo único que dijo después de las pequeñas compras fue:

—My name is Alfred F. Jones, todo esto a mi cuenta por favor…

Todo era lindo, las mariposas volaban, los franceses violaban, los griegos flojeaban, los estadounidenses… se enojaban, se enojaban mucho. Arthur no pensó que su pequeña aventurita a la tienda de perversiones se descubriera tan pronto, pero Jones ya lo sabía, muchos lo habían llamado para iniciarlo al culto del "Pervertidos anónimos" cuyo líder era Francis y su mano derecha Arthur.

—¡Puedo explic-arlo Alfred, en serio puedo! ¡Perdónaaaaame!

—¡No lo haré malvado inglés, ahora me ofrecen condones hasta en el jardín de niños!

**_—_**_¡__Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé~!_

—¡Ni cantándome español te salvas mierda, ahora todo mi pueblo cree que soy un degenerado!

_—¡Abriendo __las puertas de mi corazón, para cuando decidas volver ~!_ —intentaba el inglés con una risa nerviosa.

El americano se reía aún diabólicamente mientras sabía que su reputación había caído a niveles casi franceses por ese malvado novio suyo que puso todo a su cuenta, con su foto, diciendo que era él.

—¡Abre las piernas será mejor! —susurró al punto casi de la locura.

Arthur se alejó, pero era demasiado tarde, Alfred probó cada juguete con él, eso le pasaba por ser así de pervertido, el karma se devuelve, pero no fue en exceso malo, Alfred no tenía la capacidad de ser cruel aunque estuviera muerto de rabia, sólo se volvía un poco más travieso, además, en esos momentos agradecía tener el trasero que tenía, no era de metal, pero era al menos aprueba de americanos enojados.

**_3- Celebrarás el cumpleaños de tu amante aunque mueras en el intento._**

Arthur estaba convulsionando casi, sus cejas se movían inquietas, sus manos se movían inquietas, su corazón, su hígado, su intestino. Era el cumpleaños de Alfred y ellos dos eran novios, ese año no podría hacerse el chico gótico místico detrás de la pared marginado del resto, ese año tenía que sacar pecho, no de mujer claro, y mirar hacia delante para entregarle el regalo, avanzó, es verdad, pero cuando lo hizo magma caliente empezó a salir del piso, bueno no, pero tenía una gran imaginación.

—¡No puedo, no puedo, no estoy hecho para dar regalos! — Arthur se tiró melodramáticamente al piso casi como un francés.

Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejano, su hada estaba con él, le dio cachetadas que lo botaron al piso, Arthur no lloró pero se puso en posición de esposa maltratada.

—¡Arthur, eres un hombre, sólo necesitas Fe, Confianza y Polvo de hadas!

—No quiero insultarla señorita hada…—suspira el inglés —¡Pero no soy Peter Pan!

—¿Lo amas verdad? —replica seria.

—Bueno yo…—juega con el regalo sin mirar a los ojos al ser imaginario.

—Lo haces, por eso, serás valiente y pasarás, lo besarás y dirás "Feliz cumpleaños idiota"

—¡Lo haré!

—¡Y luego te besará!

—¡Lo hará! —decía levantándose empuñando su mano hacia una puesta de sol hollywoodense junto a un rompe olas y eso que eran las tres de la mañana e hipotéticamente allí era imposible que hubiera algún mar.

—¡Y luego te violará!

—¡Y luego me violar…! What? —suspira desencajado.

—Que te amará más, claro…

—Oh, eso…—suspiró aliviado el inglés, no podía creer que casi llegó a pensar que su sana, virgen y casta hadita pudiera pensar mal.

Y fue, se armó de valor, pisoteó el suelo como si fuera el ser más importante de la tierra, si no hubiera sido porque se tropezó con un suflé hubiera sido más impresionante, pero allí estaba, al lado de él, lo besó en los labios en un contacto mágico mientras le entregaba el regalo y suspiraba su nombre y "Feliz cumpleaños", el americano lo abrazó como nunca antes, fue el segundo día más feliz de su vida, el primero claro, era cuando el británico lo aceptó como novio.

**_4- Respetarás a tu amante como a ti mismo._**

Un perro llamado Ricardo, un cupcake, una goma masticada por China, un inodoro, un abrigo lleno de agujeros de polillas, la virginidad de Francia, lo casto de Grecia, todo eso tenía más respeto que el que ellos parecían tener respecto a ellos mismos y a su pareja.

—¡Eres un estúpido Inglaterra, un estúpido! —gritaba fuerte el americano.

Los demás países presentes se meterían, es verdad, unos años antes lo hubieran hechos pero ahora ellos dos eran una pareja y todos saben que en problemas maritales no hay que meterse.

—¡Tú no eres más que un niño, un bebé con musculatura desarrollada!

—¡Debilucho, enano, duende, loco!

—¡Sólo eres unos putos centímetros más alto que yo, estoy a tu altura desgraciado, tú no estás a la mía!

—¡Yo alcanzó las galletas, el lubricante y los condones del armario, tú no, tú te subes patéticamente a un pisito!

—¡Shut up, porque no te consigues un afroamericano, seguro que te gusta más!

-¡Eso haré!

Así pasó una semana en que no se miraban, se sacaban la lengua y se tiraban crueles y peligrosos avioncitos de papel, sí, de esos bien afilados en la punta, era una guerra a muerte que nadie parecía ceder, Arthur se burlaba de él, pero tirarle avioncitos no, él simplemente agarraba piedras, optaba por lo sano. Pero los dos cada segundo que pasaba, incluso en su enojo el nombre de la otra persona no podía salir de sus mentes.

Alfred estaba peor que depresivo, ni tocaba a su amante tecnológico, la Xbox 360, no sabía que hacer para sentir nuevamente esos brazos por la mañana junto a él, lo sabía, era muy importante. Por eso se rindió, dejó su orgullo de lado y estaba frente a frente de la casa de Inglaterra, con una guitarra algo malgastada y con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le tiraba piedritas a las ventanas, cuando sólo vio su angelical rostro inglés asomándose comenzó a cantar aquella canción que le había enseñado su hermano, Canadá.

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do/ Por favor perdóname... no sé lo que hago.  
><em>_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you/ Por favor perdóname, no puedo parar de amarte.__  
>Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through No me nieges, este dolor me persigue.  
>Please forgive me, if I need you like I do Por favor perdóname, si te necesito como ahora.  
>Please believe me, every word I say is true! ¡Por favor créeme, todas las palabras que digo son verdad!  
>Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you, England Por favor perdóname, no puedo parar de amarte, Inglaterra._

Arthur lo miraba desde el segundo piso de la casa ahora que se encontraba, veía como todos le empezaban a arrojar gatos con rabia, perros y tomates al pobre americano, hasta baldes de agua, pero él se rió con ternura, Alfred se había tragado su orgullo por el amor que le tenía… y la verdad es que él, Inglaterra, aquel orgulloso caballero estaba apunto de rendirse el día siguiente a ese. Suspiró llamándolo estúpido desde la ventana y luego corrió sin dar tropiezo alguno hasta el americano.

Llega hasta la puerta y la abre para sentir la empapada polera del norteamericano mojar su pecho ante el abrazo y los pequeños "Forgive me" que le dedicaba en la puerta, Alfred mientras el inglés le sonreía y lo besaba no paraba de recitar la canción, porque aunque tuviera que tragarse todo ese orgullo por Inglaterra lo haría, porque lo ama, lo respeta y eso nunca cambiaría, siempre serían los mejores años de su vida con él. Y en cuanto a Arthur, él opina lo mismo.

_You're still number one/ Tú sigue siendo el numero uno. _

Y siempre lo sería.

**_5- No lo matarás, en muchos sentidos._**

Arthur estaba allí, con poder, con dominio, arriba del americano y estaba… estrangulándolo, el americano rogaba por un poco de aire mientras gimoteaba, no entendía que le pasaba a su amante, tuvieron la mejor noche y el mejor polvo de sus vidas, hasta lo hizo ver unicornios en delirios, la otra es que Arthur estuviera loco… y ahora el inglés lo estaba matando a sangre fría, se estaba poniendo morado, verde, azul, rojo.

—¡Por favor, Arthur! ¡Air! —rogaba clemencia.

—¡NO, hasta que mueras! —seguía presionando la garganta, justo en la carótida, el americano ya estaba viendo hamburguesas traídas por sexys británicos en apenas un sensual traje de camarero stripper.

Quizás era mejor morir allí, ¡Allá voy Arthur's, voy a la tierra prometida!

Pero sintió que volvía a respirar ¡No, los Arthur's semi-desnudos se alejaban, oh cruel ironía!

—¡Cof, cof! ¿Por qué te has detenido? — lo mira, aún ve el mundo raro, se siente borracho. ¡OMG, un unicornio! Así que por eso Arthur los puede ver.

—Para matarte más dolorosamente luego…—aceptó, a Alfred lo estremeció la veracidad de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¡Yo no haría jamás algo como matarte!

—¡Eso no lo dice mi trasero maldito animal, cinco veces es demasiado! Pero eso no me enojó, me gustó después de todo pero…estaba mi unicornio…

—Ah, y también estaba Campanita, los siete enanitos y El Príncipe Encantador de Cenicienta sin nombre teniendo una orgia con el Gato con Botas ¿Cómo no ver a tu unicornio? ¡Cómo!—ironizó Alfred pero sin muchas intenciones malas.

Y Arthur lo volvió a ahorcar, nunca lo mataría, pero ya no se podían contar las veces en que Arthur ha atentado contra la vida de Alfred por sus estúpidos e inmaduros comentarios, sí, anoche estaba su unicornio viendo como ellos dos lo hacía y se lo dijo a Jones, pero este sólo se rió y continuó haciéndoselo, sabía que era con amor, pero aún así sentía vergüenza de quedar como un suelto con sus amigos imaginarios.

**_6- No cometerás actos impuros, sí…claro._**

Actos impuros…, el apellido de Arthur era "Actos impuros", sabían que algunas eran de simple morbo y no digamos que alguno de los dos estaba en contra, después de todo, el sexo es parte de la vida sexual, así de hilarante, además que adelgaza.

—¡Ohhh, Alfred, estoy llegando a Venus! ¡Ahhh, ahhh~!

—¿Te gust-a verdad? —susurró mientras aplicaba más fuerte, el cuerpo debajo se removía con impaciencia mientras todo temblaba y su aire salía acalorado y adolorido.

Alfred iba cada vez más fuerte, apretando con fuerza y masajeando de arriba abajo, repitiendo el acto, el inglés reprimía gemidos y gritos de placer ante aquellas manos invadiendo su piel desnuda y caliente.

—¡Ahhh, ahhh ahora estoy en Saturno, en Saturno, Fuck, Goood! ¡Má-s despacio, eso..ahhh hurts…due-le!

—¡Tiene que doler! —aplica más fuerza mientras cada hueso del ingles se arquea deliciosamente.

—¡Ohhh, al fin! —suspira el inglés —Creía que nunca terminarías de echarme ese gel… pensé que no me quemaría tan feo… —susurró mirando el sol con desprecio.

Sí, ese era el escenario, sol, playa, arena y mil personas traumadas alrededor suyo por los sonidos del inglés al echarle un simple gel, ya que a pesar de que se echó kilos de bloqueador con pantalla solar quedo lastimado gracias a la estrella caliente, eran grandes enemigos, Arthur hasta le gruñó. Pero al ver a Alfred se relamió un poco los labios, él sí que se había bronceado sensualmente, tenía un color algo chocolate crema, lo encendía la sensualidad y lo atraía hasta sus labios besándolo suavemente.

—¿Quieres usar el gel… más dentro de mí Alfred? —susurró con goce en su oído mientras colaba una traviesa mano en su traje de baño.

—Te refieres a…—susurró Alfred un poco sonrojándose.

—Oh yes! ¡A la carpa-móvil! —dijo tratando de juntar palabras que Alfred diría.

Después de entrar a la tienda de acampar pequeña y ajustada que habían tendido en la playa el súper dialogo fue más o menos así:

—¡Aaahh, ahhh más, Goo-od, a-den-tro… adentro, Mnnngg…ahhhh~ —gemía tratando de reprimirse el inglés, pero simplemente no podía.

—Ar-Arthur… mm eres tan…

—¡Oh, fucking god… oh…ahhh~!—gemía bestialmente al sentir esas caderas arremeter contra suyo.

Y toda la gente volvía a estar traumada.

Y en otra parte de la playa…

—Bien… esa mierda no es por bloqueador ni gel…¡No es por bloqueador! —trataba de mantener la calma un suizo que también pasaba sus no tranquilas vacaciones en esa playa armado con un traje de baño rojo y una pistola en mano.

Le metería cincuenta tiros a esos malditos degenerados que todo el día se estaban o besando delante de su hermanita o produciendo sonidos extraños, tenía la vena hinchada de puro odio, lo haría, ¿Quién lo hace en la playa… y con gel para irritaciones? ¿Quién?, estaba que los mataba, sólo que su tierna hermanita hacia lo posible para detenerlo, los anglosajones tenían de vida lo que tuviera de resistencia la pequeña para frenar a su hermano.

**_7- No le robarás, sólo lo tomarás prestado._**

Estaban terminando la reunión y ambos se miraban y se miraban, y bueno, se seguían mirando, Alfred fue el primero en pestañear para verlo de nuevo con los ojos hasta el tope de abiertos, el inglés los entrecerró frunciendo la boca.

—¿Qué quieres? —ya estaba cansado, los ojos casi le lagrimeaban.—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer…

—¿No tienes NADA que decirme? —la voz del americano era insinuante.

—No tengo sida, por si acaso…

—¡No es eso, tú sabes lo que es… está en ti! —susurra acercándose al inglés.

El inglés vaciló su paso hacia atrás mientra trataba de ver que estaba insinuando el americano cuando ve su vista fija en su estomago… podría ser que…

—¡Tampoco estoy embarazado imbécil, los hombres no pueden hacerlo! —

—¡Ajá! —

—¿Ajám qué? —

Y sintió como algo estaba palpando su trasero, puso ojos de pez fuera del agua, esto estaba rarito, Alfred no solía tocarle el trasero así como así en público, de seguro fue Francia quien le dijo, pero eso no le preocupó hasta que sintió algo desabrochando su cinturón, no… Alfred no podía estar pensando en hacerlo allí, a Arthur le salió una barra de vida arriba junto con un medidor de poder y como si fuera Dragon Ball Z empezó a cargar un poder "La rompe bolas tres mil", y fue aplicada en el estadounidense, fue la patada más horrible que había sentido en su vida el americano, Alfred se daba vueltas karate de puro dolor en la sala y hasta se golpeaba contra las mesas sujetándose la entrepierna.

Chillando, llorando, rogándole a dios que no se le haya atrofiado el "Superpoder", porque Superman (esa era él) no era nada sin su superpoder.

Y mientras en eso el malvado Arthur lo dejaba en el piso… no se rindió y tiró por fin los pantalones hacia abajo, el inglés se preparó nuevamente para realizarle el "Quiebra penes ocho mil", pero Jones habló antes de eso.

—¡Boxer estadounidenses, hechos en Estados Unidos y con la bandera de Estados Unidos! —murmuró sin fuerzas.

Luego, el americano se desmayó del dolor, Arthur se rió un poco, sí, los había tomado sin permiso y le quedaban bien. Eran vergonzosos, quien se los viera aparte de Alfred correría el riesgo de morir ahogado en risa. Pero no tenía otra opción…por que Alfred no lo recordaba, pero él sí, él no tenía con que vestirse aquella mañana en la casa del americano.

Él había destrozado sus calzoncillos la noche anterior.

**_8- No levantarás falsos testimonios ni mentirás, sólo te burlarás de él._**

Allí estaba el Bad Friend Trio reunido, las cartas sobre las mesa, las miradas picaras entre los combatientes una por una, Francis había contado que Canadá le pidió usar "Maple" en esa zona, Antonio contó que no recibió golpe alguno al agarrarle el trasero a Lovino en la sala de conferencias, Prusia reveló cómo le hacía para que sus cinco awesomes metros no llamaran tanto la atención en sus pantalones… todo era cierto, menos lo de cierto inglés vengativo.

—Bueno, entre nos… yo NO digo que Alfred quizás la tenga un poco chica…—

—¿Tan así mon ami? —susurra el francés.

—Tan así caballeros, pero da placer, sólo que da risa… es como una mini banana…—acepta Kirkland con unas sonrisa poniendo las cartas de turno sobre la mesa, Alfred no se había comido los scones que amorosamente preparó en la mañana que casi envenenan al gato, así que no estaría mal mentir un poco con su hombría.

—¡Ajajaja, una mini banana, lo pueden creer! —se reía un chico detrás del Bad friend trio y de Arthur, el inglés sintió un estremecimiento doblando la cabeza a lo exorcista hacia atrás para ver lo irremediable allí.

—A-lfred…—susurra con una voz entrecortada llena de terror al ver sonreír al americano en su hombro.

—¿Con que una mini banana, eh? —susurra diabólicamente.

—¡Puedo explicarlo!

Alfred sólo lo echa en brazos dejando algo de dinero en la mesa por el inglés mientras éste suplicaba que lo ayudaran, Alfred y su mini banana le harían de todo seguramente esa larga noche.

—¡Vamos Alfred, muéstrale el poder de tu banana! — ríe el francés mientras el prusiano se revuelca en el piso de la risa.

—¡Desgraciados! —alcanza a maldecir Arthur antes de que su voz se perdiera adentro de una pieza para ser reemplazada por otra totalmente diferente.

Alfred también modificaba un poco la verdad, por ejemplo, siempre decía que todo lo que le sobraba era pura fibra y musculatura, pero tan así no era, pero jamás ha llamado a Arthur malo para la cama, por que sería una terrible mentira, aún así, él le demostraría todo lo que había aprendido esos años.

**_9- No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros, genial, otra broma._**

El inglés suspiraba viendo al americano hablando, no es que le molestara el ruido que hacia al tomar aquella gaseosa, sólo que cada vez que lo ve chupando con tanto esmero algo su mente vuela a un mundo casi de marihuana, llena de tarzanes todos sensuales con un taparrabos selvático que se hacían llamar Alfred, sueño raro, lo sabía, pero ahora específicamente y deliberadamente se imaginaba al estadounidense entre sus piernas, lamiendo su miembro con fuerza haciéndolo gemir roncamente y sin control, su lengua saboreando su trocito de carne, no podía delirar más.

—¿Quieres un dulce Estados Unidos? —preguntó con una sonrisa algo tonta.

—¿Y tú quieres un dedo mío en tu culo? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa de Arthur e incluso más diabólica.

—¿Cómo es posible que supieras que estaba pensando? —se sonrojó abruptamente el inglés frunciendo el seño buscando la verdad en los ojos del contrario.

—Porque mientras te imaginabas a mí haciéndote sexo oral… yo veía como te metías aquel lápiz a la boca y pensé exactamente lo mismo, incluso ese lápiz en tu an…no quieres saber…—rió acariciando con suavidad la cara del inglés.

—Pervertido…—susurra el inglés jugando con el cabello del menor.

—De tal palo, tal astilla…

—Astilli-lli-lli-llita, querrás decir, te falta mucho para superarme joven pupilo…—ríe con prepotencia besando con sosiego los labios contrarios.

—Te demostraré que puedo hacer, maestro…—se ríe sujetando sus caderas con las suyas —¿La pieza de Matty?

—Considéralo un hecho, Alfred…

Y el pobre canadiense no vota, claro, su opinión y sus traumas nunca eran responsabilidad de la apasionada pareja anglosajona.

**_10- No codiciarás los bienes ajenos, sólo los de él…o bueno, a él._**

Para iniciar esto era en tiempos cuando Alfred era aún pequeño, regordete, de ojos enormes y dulce sonrisa, cuando Inglaterra lo cuidaba como a un hermanito, en aquella época Arthur, que era muy detallista con todo lo que hacía su pequeño guardaba piedras que recogía Alfred, dibujos y alguna que otras estampillas en un cofre, un cofre que amaba mucho.

Pero de eso ya habían pasado dos siglos.

Arthur tenía la vista directo hacia el objetivo, la cajita, quería algo tangible para refrescar aquellos recuerdos, pero sabía que Alfred odiaba que lo recordara de pequeño… pero quería las cosas de Alfred para él, atesorarlo él solito, el problema es que el baúl estaba cerrado… y Alfred tenía la llave.

—Tengo que conseguirla…—susurra ideando un plan.

Le regala boletos a Alfred para que vaya al cine a ver un filme de terror por el cual éste acepta inmediatamente, gritaba de la emoción, chillaba, casi le lloró al inglés y le preguntó si lo iba a dejar y ese era el último regalo que le haría en su vida, Kirkland se sintió ofendido, él también podía hacer cosas buenas, de vez en cuando…

El día había llegado.

Alfred había llegado al cinema, estaba apunto de elegir un buen filme americano de terror pero luego piensa que algo esta terriblemente mal allí…

—Arthur esta siendo muy lindo conmigo al regalarme boletos para esta función... ¡Tal vez le llegó la andropausia, pobre viejo HAHAHAHA! —se ríe cuando siente que otra cosa está mal —Me invito a venir al cine… pero me invitó solo ¿Qué se cree que soy yo? ¿El meme del Forever alone? ¡No! ¡NOOO, malvadoo! —gruñó solo para no tomar la entrada y devolverse a su casa.

En tanto, en casa de Alfred el mayor había entrado junto a sus criaturas mágicas para buscar la llave y TOMARLA PRESTADA, SÓLO ESO según el, porque él era alguien correcto, él nunca robaría, pero quería para sí esos recuerdos, estaba encaprichado, pero su misión imposible estaba a punto de resultar lo que era…Imposible.

—¡Arthur!

—¡Alfred! —grita al sentirlo.

—¡Arthur, mi llave! —fue lo primero que vio al prender la luz de la habitación.

—¡Tu llave! —no sabe que más gritar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —girita histérico, casi como si hubiera pillado a Inglaterra con otro hombre en su cama.

—Quería verlos, ya sabes, tus recuerdos—agachó su voz —Sólo quería recordar un poco, sé que te molestar por eso lo hice a escondidas…

—¿Es eso no? —se acerca al inglés que presiona la llave contra sus manos.

El americano se acerca a él y lo abraza un poco y va a parar su mano en la que Inglaterra mantiene el toque con el frío metal de dorado fantasía de la llave ya desgastada con el tiempo, quizás ya ni podía abrir ese cofre, el americano profundiza el contacto y entrelaza su mano con la del inglés haciendo que ambos sujetaran la llave.

—Quieres todo acerca de mí…Arthur—susurra.

—No, no es eso… no te sientas tan importante ¡Idiota! —se sonroja un poco pero acerca su cabeza al cuello del americano sintiendo su suave fragancia a café con chocolate.

—Y en cambio yo… lo único que quiero es a ti…—ríe abrazándolo más.

Los ojos del inglés se abren y deja caer la llave abriendo la palma con la que mantenía unida la mano del norteamericano, Jones como pocas veces fue el más maduro allí, porque lo más importante no es lo material, ni siquiera viejos recuerdos, lo más importante es que él este allí, el más valioso recuerdo y bien espiritual… era el amor que se tenían, lo más importante era tenerlo a él.

**_11- Aunque tú mueras… yo te seguiría amando. _**

—Oye Arthur, y si un día muero…—preguntó Alfred pasando una mano por los hombros del ocupado y concentrado inglés viendo el documental.

—¿Tú? Hierba mala nunca muere…—respondió naturalmente, hasta con gracias.

—Lo digo en serio Iggy—gruñó contra su cara en la comodidad de su sillón.

—No morirás…

—Te conseguirías a alguien más, alguien más delgado, quizás que no tuviera mala vista, no tan ñoño…

—Estúpido…—susurra Arthur mientras se pone una mano a la boca.

—Pero puede pasar, ya sabes… mucha gente me odia—se rió suavemente contra la ironía —Quizás algún día intenten destruirme…

—Estúpido… —volvió a murmurar, ahora su voz era más ronca y su expresión era cubierta por el flequillo de su pelo.

—Por eso… si algún día yo muriera…

—¡Te esperaría, te esperaría todos los días de mi vida Alfred! —gritó colérico el inglés sujetando de los hombros al menor, dejándolo atónito.

—A-Arthur…

—¡Cada día, cada día estaría pensando en ti, hasta que llegue el momento, sonriendo sin parar… pensando que fui muy feliz a tu lado, pensando en que el verdadero amor simplemente no se puede olvidar…!

—Inglaterra… tú…—decía con una bella sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su amante.

—Si tú llegases a morir… te amaría hasta el último respiro de mi corazón, hasta volverte a verte…—susurró abrazando con fuerza a Alfred, maldito americano que lo hace pensar en cosas trágicas.

—Y yo a ti… Inglaterra, también te esperaría por siempre…—susurró besando sus labios.

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara, no sé si merece reviews D; ojalá que su San Valentín haya sido lindo, también es el día de la amistad. La canción en español es típica, es "<strong>Un Siglo Sin Ti-Chayanne<strong>", y la de serenata de Alfred es "**Please Forgive me-Bryan Adams**", es hermosa, por favor escúchenla entera ;D

Si alguien me quiere ayudar a escribir los Mandamientos según "FranciaxCanadá, EspañaxRomano, AlemaniaxItalia" sería de gran ayuda, los debo y es mucho trabajo para mí solita, demasiado… *colapsa*.

PD: Para ti Emi un mensaje, que me dijiste que pusiera "Y si alguna vez, sentiste algo lindo por mí, perdóname, perdóname" con Alfred, y tú también perdóname, lo lamento, pero el Reggaeton no es lo mío ¿En qué estabas pensando? xD  
>PDD: No sé qué fic debería actualizar ahora por cierto...Crisis sexual, Demon, Doujinshi R18, Escribiendo un fanfic, Coming Out Day o You like me, si les gusta alguno díganmelo y actualizo.<p> 


End file.
